Zombie Apocalypse
by Sparkly Fangs
Summary: Carter is almost 16 and has lived in a twister world. She doesnt know of the Night World and neither do her friends, the zombies have infected them too and everyone is almost gone. This is a story of survival between empty worlds they have no history on.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: DOES HAVE SEXUAL CONTENT AND PROFANITY

Carter: Age(just turned16) Brown wavy hair, one brown eye one blue/green eye, fun and happy but a dark past that can make her pissy at times (Height 5'2")

Steam: Age(almost 17) dirty blond, blue/green eyes, mostly a serious person with a bad past once the zombies came(Height 6'2")

Alex: Age(16) light brown hair, brown eyes, just a chill and fun guy with lots of patience(Height 6')

Lacey: Age(almost 16) blond hair, bright blue eyes, hyper and energetic and loud(Height 5'8")

Zombie Apocalypse

Its 2011, a lot has changed over the coarse of a year or two. Its colder, dirtier and a hell of a lot quieter. A disease was released into the community of Santa Barbara, California and spread Nationally. It takes over your immune system and gets into your brain, the only function your capable of processing now is eating. Meals containing of human flesh. As most say, your now a zombie.

Only few survived, I was one of them. My story isn't a pretty one, and probably one you wouldn't believe. Only one of my friends knows it, her name is Lacey Gulavan and she thinks I'm dead.

I've been out here trying to survive for about two weeks now. I'm tired of being out here alone and at this moment I wish I could just die. Which is why I probably just threw that rock at a group of zombies and now running for my life, I guess I decided that wasn't the way I wanted to go.

Anyways I'll be out for a few,

Carter 3

Owen Steam was walking into an alley when a girl ran past. Few seconds later a mob of zombies followed. He back out of the alley and looked at what was going on. He sighed, "I guess I've got to save her."

He ran back to the curve and hopped into his Steam Punk Firebird and revved the engine. Then he drove full speed and swerved so he was in between the zombies and the girl.

"GET IN!"

Surprisingly she didn't hesitate. She threw open the passenger door and jumped in. She had her head turned and was watching the zombies as he drove right through a building and turned back onto the road. "Thanks, you're a life savor."

She kept her head turned which kind of aggravated him, he needed to know for sure she wasn't infected.

"Look at me."

"What?" She turned to face him, and he had to restrain from showing true emotion. She was beautiful, and a girl he had seen in his dreams before, but her eyes.. One was brown and one was blue green.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Carter, and you are?"

"Owen Steam."

"Well thanks for saving me, normally the survivors are all about everyman for themselves."

"Well me my friend Alex, and his girlfriend are all about helping out. Wait what was your last name again?" Steam could have sworn he hear it before.

She was quiet for a moment before she said, "No last name, its just Carter…. Wait! Alex Wolf? Is his girlfriends name Lacey?"

"Yeah that's the one." He then realized where he heard the name. Lacey had been trying to hook him up with one of her friends named Carter. Now he kind wished he had said yes.

"Oh that's exciting! But.. They think I'm dead."

"What why?"

"My family was infected by the disease… I burned the house to save them. Alex and Lacey had come by, and they tried to rescue everything.. But it was to late. They thought I burned with it too… I didn't have to heart to present myself after what I had done…" She choked while she told the story and burst into tears.

Steam tried to comfort her by putting his arm over her but she shrugged him off. She didn't want his comfort she wanted the memory gone. He looked like he took it personally though. They didn't talk the rest of the ride. He pulled up the to pier and Alex opened the gate.

Carter jumped out of the car and tackled him.

"Carter? I.. I.. can't believe it! Your alive? Steam your amazing!" Alex hugged Carter and looked for Steam. He had his shot gun over his back and he was going back out the gate.

"Oh I wonder what's wrong." Alex sighed.

"Was it me?"

"Umm I don't think so.. Let me go check on him," He hugged her one more time and darted out the gate after he call out for Lacey.

Lacey came out from a warn down restaurant and kissed Alex goodbye, and as she turned around she noticed Carter.

"CARTER?" Lacey ran and hugged her tight. "I thought you were died!"

"I know.. Sorry about that."

"Oh no worries, just relieved… he what was wrong with Steam? Did you do something?"

Carter replayed everything that happened. "I think it was when I shrugged him off… I didn't mean to be rude.. You know how I can get."

"Its okay.. Just be nice to him he is a hard head but he is really sweet. Kinda like you." She smiled to show she was kidding.

"Should I apologize?"

"I don't know but you better think of what your going to do quickly they are on their way back already."

Sure enough Alex and Steam where walking back through the gate.

"Hey Lace, lets let Steam and Carter talk for a moment." Alex said in a quiet tone and took her hand to lead her out.

She waited till they rounded the corner so she could say something, but Steam had cut her off so quick she had to replay in her head what he had actually said.

"How did it feel to kill your whole family?"

She was appalled. "What? How dare you ask me such a question? What kind of sick person are you!"

She tired to run off before she teared up but he caught her hand, "I didn't mean it like that. I had to do the same thing. I shot all my family. I just wanted to know if it hurt you the same."

She turned around and soundlessly nodded her head. "I probably hurt the same."

They just stood for a moment. Steam looked at her up and down, actually noticing her outfit for the first time. She had on tight black skinny jeans and a corset top that was a soft silver blue patterned with black flowers. It was pretty hot, he had to ask her a question to keep from staring.

"How long where you out alone?"

"Two weeks, it's a jungle out there, I'm ready for a new start. We've got to get out of here or we will be died. I say we go for the mountains in Oregon or Washington."

"Yes we have to get out of here, but not to the mountains. We are going out to and island it's the safest."

Carter froze up and began to shake terribly.

"Hey are you cold? Hello?"

She didn't respond. Steam ran to get Lacey and Alex.

"What happened?" Lacey asked.

"We where talking about leaving, and the we were going to the islands…"

Carter had another nerve attack.

"Shit, Lacey explain what's going on to Steam." Alex said as he when to bring Carter out of the transfixed state she was in.

Lacey brought Steam a few yards away, "Okay.. Well you noticed she had to different eye colors right?"

Steam nodded, confused.

"Well that is a symptom of a horrible thing she went through. She was taken to a science lab and used as a lab rat. They did horrible things to her, she was only twelve. She barely escaped alive. They were trying to create a super human kind of thing. And these are the scientists who released the disease. Their lab was on an island. She is scared now and horrified of it."

Steam looked back over to Alex and Carter. Alex had Carter by the shoulders and she was nodding to him. Then she laid down on the crates he was next to and Alex leaned over her telling her something.

"They became really good friends when we started going out. I hope the two of you can do the same."

Steam sighed, he actually wanted to be more then friends, he just couldn't shake that feeling. It was like this new girl had a hold on him. He couldn't explain in and he wanted nothing more then to hold and comfort her, to make her happy.

"Lacey go it the supplies, food and water." Lacey nodded and ran off, as Alex walked back.

"She is okay now. What's Lace getting the supplies for?"

"Time to get out of here. Go get Carter."

"Rodger that." Lacey came back with everything and Steam helped her load it in the trunk. Alex came back with Carter sleeping in his arms.

"I didn't want to wake her, she looks so tired."

"Well she had been out there for two weeks." Lacey pointed out.

"True, okay Steam you get into the back seat and you hold Carter, I'll drive."

Steam got into the back and gently took Carter. Lacey got into shotgun and Alex got into the front.

"Okay man where too?"

Steam smiled, "Washington."

With that they started their journey as Carter dreamed of a mysterious boy with blond hair and a warm body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steam could have sworn Carter mumbled his name as she slept on, but he would never admit it to anyone.

"Dude Carter's outfit is smoking hot!" Alex said looking through the rear view mirror. Lacey smacked him hard.

Steam looked down at Carter again, "Well he is right." He was rewarded with a slap too, which caused him to rock in surprise waking Carter.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at him, "Ummmm.."

"Oh umm.. Sorry" He said quickly moving her out of his lap.

"Hey wait.. Why is your cheek so red?"

Alex began laughing, which caused another sharp sound following with an ouch.

"That's why." Steam said.

"Why did she slap you?"

"Because."

"Lacey…"

"Oh fine," He said getting red, "Me and Alex, well, like your outfit."

Carter got a little red next, "Oh.."

Lacey quickly interjected, "Why did you wear that anyways, you always wear sweatshirts and nothing hot like that."

"Well.. My other shirt and things got ruined and I needed something else to wear.. Unfortunately these were what I could find, all the stores were raided through."

"Sure." Was all Lacey could say. Carter didn't have the energy to put up with Lacey at the moment.

Instead to Steams surprise she scooted back into his lap and nuzzled her head into his neck. "I'm kind of cold."

He didn't pass up this opportunity, he wrapped his arms around her, "Is this better?"

"Much." And with that she fell asleep again.

"You guys should go out!" Lacey exclaimed.

'Yes!' Steams mind screamed, "Well we don't know each other we just met a few hours ago."

"Yeah and she is already on top of you! She has never hooked up with a guy so quickly before!"

"We haven't 'hooked up' she is just cold."

"Oh my God are you blind? She is sleeping in your arms! Normally if some guy tries to touch her she is all about kicking his ass and showing him whose boss!"

"She always was a fighter, huh? Unlike you.. You were a pretty easy catch." Alex said with obvious joking intended, but Lacey crossed her arms and turned to the window.

"Ugh, come on! I was joking!"

While Alex pleaded with Lacey to forgive him, Steam moved so he was sitting in the back seat with his head on the window and legs along the seat. He gently moved Carter with him so they stayed along each other. Soon he drifted to sleep too.

Carter woke up laying on top of Steam. She had her hands on this chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. She was shocked and confused with herself, mostly because she liked being in his arms.

Carter looked around and realized it was almost dark outside and they were parked on the side of the road. She could hear Lacey and Alex talking out side of the car. She figured she could get out and stretch her legs for a minute.

Carter sat up and tried to gently move Steams arms off of her but when she did he pulled her in tighter and rolled over.

"m mI love..mmm you.. Car.." He breathed out in his sleep, making her catch her breath. Just then Lacey playfully screamed outside.

Steam jumped up in his sleep, waking up. We he saw where he was he quickly let go of her and got out of the car. Carter just lay frozen where she was until her breath came back and then she got out of the car too.

When she got out Steam was scolding the other two.

"Alex don't play around so much! And Lacey we talked about it, especially at night we have to be quieter."

"Lay back, we were having fun, just because you cant.." Lacey spit back.

"Fun, there are fucking zombies out there and other things too.."

"Steam, I was just tickling her, its harmless and besides we all know your ticklish too."

As Steam began to deny it, Carter gave a devil of a smile and snuck up behind him. She tickled him and he immediately swung around and struck out. Which she expected, she tackled him and tickled him.

To her surprise he laughed. It was the cutest laugh she ever heard and it was contagious. Carter, Lacey and even Alex started laughing with him.

That's when a wolf howled somewhere in close distance making Lacey grab Alex's arm and made Carter stop tickling Steam.

Steam moved out from under Carter and was now back to his serious face. He pulled a shot gun out from under the back seat and cocked it.

"It probably wont come near us." Alex said pretty relaxed. Steam didn't say a word. Everyone was silent for a moment and then a pack of five wolves burst towards them.

Alex pushed Lacey into the car and shut her in while Steam raised his gun and shot the first wolf. It was hard to tell where because it was getting dark but it immediately dropped dead.

Then next thing that happened made Carter get the heebie-jeebies. The wolf Steam had shot transformed into a man. The sound of another shot brought Carter out of her shock, until another wolf dropped dead and became a woman.

"Wh.. Wh.. what's going on?" she stammered.

Steam then reloaded his gun and shot again, another one dead. Another human body to hit the floor. The last two wolves where very close now. Alex shot the one running towards him, it stalled for a moment with a loud whimper and them continued coming at him.

"Shit! I don't have the right bullets!"

"Here!" Steam pulled two silver bullets out of his back pocket and threw them at Alex, but it was too late the wolf leaped out at Alex pinning him to the side of the car.

Carter could hear Lacey scream in the car, but she was too worried about the wolf coming for her. She realized between her and Steam she was the probably the easier target.

She could also see Steam was working out in his head how he was going to save both Alex and herself. She sighed, then too a deep breath and ran straight for the wolf.

They met head on and Lacey grabbed it around the middle and they fell down into the dirt. They rolled sideways, when they stopped she quickly moved into a crouching position and kicked it in the head. Then she pulled out the pistol from the back of her jeans and shot the wolf.

Then she stood up and spit on it to show her disgust and ran back to the car before it could transform.

Steam was leaning over Alex and Lacey was pounding on the window, not far away another body was laying in the dirt.

As Carter got closer she saw the bite mark on his neck that came around to his collar bone. It was bleeding everywhere and Alex was spazzing out.

"FUCK!" Steam yelled, and stood up to run his fingers through his hair.

Carter went to try and comfort Alex when Steam yanked her back. "What? I was just.. Look at him!" She screamed.

"He was bitten! He is going to transform in to a fucking werewolf!" He screamed right back at her. "Get in the car."

"No." She crossed her arms and held her place.

"For Gods sake! Get in the car!"

"You let me stay or I swear I will let Lacey out of the car."

Something stuck in Steam, "You wouldn't."

"Wanna try me?"

Steam began to curse under his breath and Carter smiled in triumph. Then Alex half screamed half growled out loud and they went back to the real issue.

They each went to a different side of him. "What do we do?" Carter asked.

"We can't do much. The change will be painful. He wont have any control at first. We just have to let him run it out, but we have to take watch over him."

She shook her head and Alex began to transform in front of them.

"Start running." Steam said when Alex's transformation ended. She got up and began jogging out. And then all the sudden Alex was right behind her.

"ALEX!" A voice scream not far behind them. It was Lacey.

"Lacey no!" Carter screamed, but it was too late, Lacey was running towards Alex, and Alex turned to run after her. Steam cut Alex off and punched him in the jaw. Carter grabbed Lacey and pulled her back, but Lacey was fighting off hard.

"Geeze Lace." Then Carter sighed and pulled her gun out, "Sorry! Its for your own good!"

She whacked Lacey in the head with the gun knocking her out. Then she pulled her to the other side of the car and went back to Steam and Alex.

Alex was laying of the floor in human form. Steam was standing over him.

"He's just passed out." Steam said about to run his fingers through his hair again when Lacey noticed the three cuts that ran over his forearm dripping blood.

"Your hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steam looked down at his arm. "Oh I suppose I am."

Carter rolled her eyes, "Let me see it."

"Help me get Alex into the car and I will let you see it."

Steam put some flannel pajama bottoms on Alex and then they pulled him into the back seat, then Lacey on top of him.

After, Carter made Steam sit on the hood of the car while she got her backpack. She sat on the hood of the car, legs crisscrossed and pulled out a First Aid Kit.

She took his hand gently and pulled his arm towards her so she could clean the wounds.

"This will sting." She warned but Steam just made a quick nod. While she cleaned it she kept looking up at his face but the only sign she had, that it actually hurt, was the quick flinching in his fingers.

When she finished cleaning it out she asked "Do you want to numb it before I stitch it?"

"No." She gave him a funny look but started stitching each cut anyways, having no idea he was watching her with amazement.

After she stitch up his arm she warped it in white gauze. Knowing him he wouldn't let it rest and if they weren't wrapped up he would probably tare the stitches.

"There you go." She said smiling up at him. He wasn't smiling back.

"What's wrong?"

"You scared the shit out of me."

"What.." She began.

"You tackled a werewolf. With your bare hands."

"Oh." She shrugged.

"Oh? That's it? After that?" He now had her hand and was looking straight into her eyes. Then his voice got even softer "What if something happened to you? How could I live with that?" He ran his fingers across her face.

Carter was frozen, she just looked back into his eyes. He looked so genuinely worried, it was making her chest ache.

With out either of their consciences' they threw themselves into each others arms and just held onto one another.

Carter was soaking up his warmth when he groaned let go of her. He slid off the hood clutching his stomach and winced.

"Steam? Steam what's wrong?" She said getting on her knees in front of him.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they weren't his usual blue-green, they were silver.

Carter sucked in a breath and slowly backed up, she was going to get up when he curled up and stifled another wince.

She couldn't pull her self to leave even though everything inside her told her to run. She moved back to his side. She ran her fingers through his hair and tried again, "What's wrong?"

"Bloodlust." He whispered.

"What?"

"I'm a.. vampire." He opened his mouth and she saw two very sharp fangs. "Ughhh." He groaned again.

She took her hands off him and covered her mouth. This hit her harder then the werewolves.

This time she caught the look of guilt and sorrow in his eyes. She swallowed, she needed to calm down and at least pretend she wasn't scared of him.

She knew he was hungry, that's what the bloodlust was, it had to be. She moved the hair off her neck and leaned over him. She helped him sit back up and got close to him, bending her neck towards him.

"Go ahead." She said as steady as she could.

He closed his eyes and turned away, "No."

"I know your thirsty. Please. Its okay."

He just shook his head, so she exhaled one more good time and leaned sideways into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her throat up to his mouth.

"I trust you." She whispered. For a second she thought he wasn't even going to move. But she was wrong, he sank his fangs into her throat and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer.

The world shattered into a million pieces.


End file.
